Forever Ago
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: "Love hurts, you really can't change that." When their best friends/crush move, the heartbroken girls immerse themselves into writing heartbroken songs. Becoming famous individually, the girls find each other again after being separated, they form a band together. But when the boys come back with other girls. Let me tell you things aren't gonna be pretty. /Canon-Ships, Ty LeexOC\


**Hello Avatar fans! As well as Kataang fans! I am a bit new to the Avatar Community since I have b****een writing mostly in the Pokemon community. But I have experience due to me watching Avatar for eight long years. ;). As well as reading some avatar stories on here for the past four days. So this is just the Prologue so it is gonna be short! Nevertheless enjoy the story. There is absolutely NO bending and they are in our modern society they are all regular teenagers. (Pssst. One major plot twist Katara and Sokka aren't brothers and sister in this story! *gasp*.) One thing is I got inspired by _LeafxGreenx3_ to write this after reading "_Reparing the Past_" and "_Remembering the Past_". But I will not steal any ideas other than the part when the guys have girlfriends or when they form the band. Yeah you guys are staring at the screen like 0.0. Even though their in a ****modern society I am still going to be using the names of cities in A:TLA.**

**Summary: Katara, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee all have one thing in common. Broken hearts and a depressed attitude. Best friends, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Jakson, had to leave their hometowns. Leaving behind their best friends. All had crushes on each other but yet no one had told one another. So the boys left. All girls, sad and heartbroken, immersed themselves in writing songs about heartbreaks and love. Becoming successful in being an individual music artist, each girl meets each other forming a close relationship, and become one of the worlds most popular band. But when the guys comeback they're shocked about what had happened. But the girls on the other hand are more focused on who the girls that are clinging to the boys arms. But when they find out. It won't be too pretty.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Forever Ago: Prologue<span>**

**By: Shining Starlightxo**

* * *

><p>Katara had sighed, she was pretty much bored the whole day. All of her friends were out and she had nothing else to do. Her best friends Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Jakson were all doing their own things with their own family.<p>

All of her best friends were 14 years old with the exception of Zuko and Suki and Sokka who were a year older than the rest of the friends. Katara sighed once again that is until she heard the pounding at the door and the ringing of the doorbell.

She sprung up on off of her bed, and she rushed down the stairs , putting on her biggest grin ever, she then flung open the door. There standing at the doorway were her best friends with a couple of them, being cheerful and some of them looking depressed. Katara looked at the ones who looked depressed and sad with concern and she raised a questioning eyebrow.

Coincidently the ones that looked sad were the boys. Katara then turned the questioning look towards her girl best friend, all of them shrugged and just continued being their normal cheerful self, well other than Mai who seemed to just be look and or grooming at her nails.

Aang, One of her guy best friends stood up in front of all the girls he looked down and he took a deep breath before saying something that had completely utterly, shattered all the girls young hearts, his words were , " We are leaving."

The girls jaws fell to the floor, including Mai's which usually didn't show much emotion, just showed the biggest amount of emotion in her life, which is shocking because she never really showed that much emotion, to break the silence that follows, Suki asks , "What do you mean you're leaving?" They all turned towards her and Aang says one more thing before they all sprinted towards their houses never to be seen again,"We're moving." That's when it came, the barrage of questions, the river of tears. The boys, looking at the ground, all of their eyes burning with tears. Saying goodbye to the one you liked for so long, took a toll on all of them. All boys turned around to start running back to the house.

The girls trying to desperately run after them, calling each of their names. But so it seems, the boys were never going to turn their heads back to that direction, nor will they ever go back to the very same heartbroken girls standing at the doorsteps of Katara's home. Plus they never told the girls _why_ they had left. It's like they've vanished without a trace, the girls shook their heads with the same thoughts ringing through their heads, _Guess we'll never know_.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I decided to keep it short, so you can get a taste of how the story is going to be. So if you like it then review and or favorite or follow it, whatever you want to do! If you didn't like it then, leave? Yeah LEAVE! ;). Not before you review, follow, or favorite. <strong>


End file.
